


Where's my love?

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Soulmates can feel each other's pain and because of that it's not only Kaneki losing his mind from Yamori's torture.





	Where's my love?

Hide's ear is bleeding; the tips of his aching fingers have fresh blood staining them and torn skin under the nails. But least he has fingers and toes and his dick hasn't been mutilated but, hey, that doesn't make it better. Honestly Hide wants to laugh at the idea of it being better since he has his body parts. 

(He thinks it would have the tone of vinegar if it ever managed to leave his dry throat that still has the taste of vomit in it.) 

Perhaps he might think of a better way to communicate with 'Neki but Hide can't wait. (Hide doesn't know if there will be time to even wait just like he doesn't know if he'll lose more of his mind if he keeps hoping somebody will save Kaneki - save them.) 

The knife is pocket one. Nothing big or dramatic like a kitchen knife. Hide doesn't let out a hiss as the blood blossoms against the pale skin of his thigh. He felt worse than the cut of the knife. The sight of what he's done to himself reminds Hide of those flowers Kaneki loved. If Hide closed his eyes he could imagine the white carnations becoming stained ones. He smiles to himself as he imagines them swirling and becoming spider lilies the color of the blood they're both bleeding. 

With a trembling hand (he can feel it in his ear, the legs - so many legs - crawling towards his brain) Hide starts cutting another letter and another and another until the message is finished. Maybe Kaneki can't see it but he could feel the letters being cut into his thigh: 

If you're going through hell keep going because rabbits die of loneliness. 

They've got a better chance of surviving this together and I had to let Kaneki know, Hide thinks to himself later when Touka barges in and sees the mess that's been made of them both. Despite the state he's in (despite how much he's lost) he notices that her hands tremble as she yells at him. 

She's scared. That's okay he's scared too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is me continuing my habit of writing soulmates au that are sad.


End file.
